Caretaker
by Dream Puppeteer
Summary: Leaving the company-enjoying Kirby alone for a few weeks was something Fumu wanted to avoid. She sought out the one person she trusted to be able to watch over him properly...but Meta Knight is unsure if he even CAN do the job right, when for so long, he had strictly acted as only Kirby's mentor and nothing more. To act as something else beyond just a teacher is foreign to him.
1. Caretaker

"...I beg your pardon?" Meta Knight asked.  
The two were standing in the hallway, and Fumu had run into him. He found she had been searching for him specifically for a favor. He had initially prepared to accept...at least until she gave the rundown of what exactly the favor was.  
She wanted him to watch over Kirby as a guardian.

Fumu put her hands together in a plea.  
"Tokkori has been out for some time on a personal trip, so I cannot ask him to watch Kirby...and he isn't exactly the most _ideal_ candidate for the job. My family and I are going away to the next town over for a little while, so we wanted someone to keep Kirby some company while we're away, at least until either one of us comes back. I hate to see Kirby get lonely."  
Meta Knight paused. This was an unusual request he had received; if Fumu had asked him to _train_ Kirby, that was one thing...but to watch him like a parent watches a child?  
"The young Star Warrior has been just fine on his own before. Why would you need me to watch him now?"  
Fumu shook her head. "At the very least stop by once in a while to keep him some form of company. I don't like how the other kids play with him. He's just a baby, and they forget that sometimes. I'm sure he'd appreciate your company, Sir Meta Knight. Please?"  
Meta Knight remained stoic in appearance, but inside, he faltered. How was he supposed to know how to watch children? He was a Star Warrior! Not a...babysitter.  
"You know Kirby best besides myself," Fumu said. "You'd be able to figure what he needs or wants while we're away." She trusted Meta Knight the most with Kirby's well being more than anyone else in the village...  
"Well, yes...but I will have to see what I can do; I cannot always take time out of my day just for him, and His Majesty might request my presence at times."  
Fumu scoffed. "You know how Dedede is. He'll be fine without you once in a while. Plus, 'Holy Nightmare' is gone…and not going to cause trouble anytime soon."  
"Fumu..." Meta Knight spoke in a serious tone. "Even if these are times of peace, there will always be something to disturb it eventually…"  
"I-I guess you're right...but that's a little bit of a paranoid mindset, don't you think?" the young girl challenged.  
Meta Knight turned slightly without answering that and instead went back to the subject at hand. "…When exactly do you plan on leaving?"  
"Sometime this weekend. So you'll have time to think about this, I guess," Fumu answered, almost sheepishly. "If you really can't do it, I'll figure something else out."  
Meta Knight was quiet. Fumu bit her lip; perhaps he might refuse. It might have been a little bit of a stretch to ask him to do something so mundane and ironic to the type of person he was...

"...I'll let you know my answer tomorrow morning, Fumu, so you will not have to wait very long in case you need someone else for the task."  
Fumu smiled. "Thank you for at least considering it."  
Meta Knight only nodded his head and walked back to his quarters.

* * *

The TV screen flashed the images of the show on the only channel it had: Channel DDD. Why it was still running now that Dedede didn't really have much to go on about after all that had happened in the past year was beyond Meta Knight, but as it was the only show, he, Sword and Blade might as well watch it before going to bed.  
"Sir," Sword said, glancing at his lord, whom had been awfully quiet. "What was it that Miss Fumu wanted to see you about?"  
"A request regarding Kirby," the Star Warrior said simply; an answer so blunt, yet so vague.  
"What about him?" Blade asked. "...If I may ask...?"  
"She wishes for me to act as his guardian while her family is on vacation. However, I am still thinking about whether or not I should actually agree to do it. Kirby has been just fine and has grown very much in the time he has been here in Dreamland."  
"Yes, my lord..." Sword and Blade looked at each other. Meta Knight, a babysitter? That was what Fumu had asked of him? Odd. After all, Meta Knight was a warrior who had fought for the galaxy's sake many years ago. For him to do something like babysitting was...almost unthinkable. Although, it _was_ Kirby they were talking about...yes, though Kirby was very powerful, he was still an infant in many senses. He still couldn't even speak, for the stars' sake…  
"Well, what choice are you leaning towards?"  
Meta Knight's eyes seemed to narrow from under his mask, briefly flickering a thoughtful green. "...I am still unsure..."  
Sword and Blade watched as their lord shut off the TV with the remote, and hopped down from his seat. He headed towards his bed. "We should sleep now. Good night, Sword, Blade."  
"Uh, good night, sir..."  
Meta Knight climbed into his bed, armor and all, and lay down, quiet. Sword and Blade were unsure if he had actually fallen asleep that quickly, but they lay down to sleep nonetheless. It was best not to bother Meta Knight at this point. They had to let him think for himself and accept whatever choices he would make.

* * *

 _The war was over. The Galaxy Soldier Army had failed to overthrow Nightmare. Despite that, the destruction the war had caused was already undergoing recovery. But Meta Knight knew that though the war was over, this grim tranquility would only be temporary, as Holy Nightmare already had most of the galaxy in his hands. It would only be so long before the entire Galaxy was in his control and thus, be ruined forever. The only chance possible to subdue him at last would be for the Star Warriors to rise again.  
However, Meta Knight was alone. Any other surviving Star Warriors were lost and beyond contact, if there were any at all. He himself had not survived unscathed. He lost his wings in one of the battles…he wouldn't stand a chance against the demon alone.  
The universe needed new Star Warriors, new ones with unique abilities that could rise up easily against Nightmare. Though the next generation was…not ready. They were too young. It was before the end of the war that one of the final acts of the GSA was to see off the young warriors into the depths of space in safety until they were ready to fight. But before then, they would need to sleep to reach maturity. Yes...the new generation of Star Warriors wouldn't be ready now. They had to slumber...  
He wasn't sure how long it would be before he could see any one of them again. He might not be able to fight at all at that point, and could probably only mentor them.  
However, surely, he would see to it that they would be ready to take down Nightmare. They had to be…especially since among this new generation was one certain Star Warrior destined to be their leader and the one to fell Nightmare with his own hands._

 _He was willing to live on just for that sake._

* * *

Fumu sighed as she watched from a bench Bun run around with Kirby in a game of tag.  
"Catch me if you can, Kirby! Hahaha!"  
"Poyo, poyo!" the pink warrior cried merrily. Fumu put her chin in her hand. If Meta Knight refused, who would keep Kirby company? The village children played too roughly with him. And though he could keep himself occupied from time to time, she didn't want him to try and play with the other children constantly and have them abuse their friendships with him. He never managed to learn entirely when to understand when people hurt him or made fun of him.  
Kirby came to a stop at the sight of Fumu and called out to her, concerned. "Poyo?"  
The minister's daughter gasped and shook her head. "Oh, Kirby, I'm alright. I'm just thinking, that's all. I'm gonna really miss you while we're away."  
Kirby smiled and waved his small arms. "Poyyy, poyo!" He was just so innocent at heart and surely was trying to cheer her up. Fumu smiled fondly at the young hero.  
"Thanks, Kirby. I'll try not to mope so much."  
"Yeah, you're no fun when you have your lower lip out all the time!" Bun cried. Fumu huffed, folding her arms.  
"I'm no fun to you most the time, though, aren't I?"  
"I didn't mean it like _that_ , Sis, jeez. C'mon, Kirby, you're still it!"  
"Poyo!" Kirby remembered the game of tag and ran along after Bun merrily. Fumu watched them for a bit longer until a voice called softly from behind her.  
"Fumu. I have my answer for you about your request."  
"Oh! S-Sir Meta Knight!" She jumped down from the bench and made her way to the blue-clad knight. "Well, what's your answer?"  
Meta Knight seemed to wrap his cape more tightly around himself. "...I have thought about it overnight...and I accept. I will stay by Kirby once in a while, even if I cannot always be there for him."  
Fumu gasped, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, Sir Meta Knight! I'm sure Kirby will very much appreciate it!" She glanced back at the children playing, and shouted. "Bun, stop running so fast, you made Kirby trip again!" She smiled sheepishly as she turned to apologize to Meta Knight, but stopped, surprised.  
He had vanished.  
"Why _does_ he keep doing that...?"

* * *

 _A baby...this particular Star Warrior was just a baby. He had NOT remembered wrong...Kirby had indeed woken up early. Now that he checked...it was 200 years early. He wasn't even close to maturity... How could a baby stand up to Nightmare? By now Nightmare must be aware of his presence...perhaps plotting to…_

 _Meta Knight had to make sure they didn't attack Kirby; not while he still had much to learn...losing this particular Star Warrior would be disastrous for the universe. No, not just the universe...The fact he was an infant was cruel within itself.  
No, no. No, that was the reason he himself had willed himself to live; he was supposed to mentor the Star Warriors once they were awake! Yes, that had been his original intention. Kirby would be no exception, even if he was this young and knew practically nothing-_

 _Just a mentor. Forget the fact he is an infant. Nightmare cared not how old or young his victims had been, and he would make no changes for Kirby. So, he too, would have to train Kirby with a similar mindset if he was to stand a chance..._

 _Just...why did it have to be so early?_

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?"  
Meta Knight looked up at his knaves, who were watching him worriedly. "You…haven't touched your dinner..."  
"...Right, I apologize. I was...lost in thought." Meta Knight reached for his fork.  
"Surely you are not..." Blade could hardly believe he dared himself to say it. "...nervous about the job?"  
Meta Knight said nothing, but Sword and Blade could both see him briefly pause before lifting his fork to eat through his mask.  
"...I have seen many things and challenged myself numerous times over in my lifetime as a Star Warrior...but this is one thing I hadn't bothered myself to consider. I never thought I would need to..." He closed his eyes briefly before returning to his food. "...I think I just might be...yes, you are right...but it is not going to stop me."

* * *

"I'm leaving now, Kirby," Fumu said, patting the pink puffball's head. "You be good while I'm away, okay? I'll be back before you know it!"  
"Poyoooo!" Kirby hugged the elder girl, nuzzling her affectionately, as a way of saying good luck. Fumu laughed, returning the embrace before letting go and waving bye, finally hurrying after her parents and a sniveling Bun. "Oh, Bun, it's only for three weeks… Byyye Kirby!"  
Kirby waved as the family headed down the road, and eventually out of sight when they reached a fork in the road. He turned away, knowing very well he would miss them, but Fumu had promised they would come back, and that was good enough for him, especially since he knew nothing could hurt them right now.  
He decided to hum to himself as he walked on the road back to his house. Perhaps he could find something to do while Fumu and Bun were away.  
The child stopped on the side of the road and looked up, a tree having caught his attention. And it wasn't just any tree, but a tree with fruit! Specifically, it was a banana tree.  
Kirby loved eating more than anything (well, besides being with his friends). What else was there to do other than shake the tree and have some? Kirby smiled and let out a delighted "Poyo!" and did just that.  
The bananas fell on the ground beside him in a pile. He sat down next to it and took them, peeling off the skin and helping himself. Kirby munched on them and stared up at the clouds.  
...How peculiar, he thought. It would be by far more fun to share these bananas with someone but Fumu and Bun were already long gone, and Tokkori wasn't going to be back for another few weeks with whatever he was up to. Kirby looked at the pile of bananas. There were too many to carry alone, and he didn't have much at his disposal to help him carry them along with him. Perhaps he could inhale them up and then spit them back out for someone who might want any in Pupu Village? Oh, but they didn't like to take the food he offered. They always insisted he help himself, as they knew Kirby was simply unaware of the ethics they had about already consumed food.  
Kirby sighed. He would really HAVE to eat them alone.  
"Kirby. What are you doing out here by yourself? Or were you coming back to the village after saying goodbye to Fumu and her family?"  
Kirby nearly gave a start, but he recognized that low, mellow voice anywhere. He turned, his mouth shaping into a delighted smile. "Poyo!" It was Meta Knight, and he was perched up on a ledge staring at Kirby.  
"I see you have...managed to entertain your own appetite well enough by yourself."  
Kirby smiled and waved at Meta Knight to come over and have some bananas, too. He took one from the pile as the fellow Star Warrior began making his way over and held it out to him. Meta Knight stared at the fruit. "...I think I will pass for now, but thank you."  
Kirby continued to hold it out, still sporting a merry smile. Meta Knight could not contain a sigh and took it, taking a seat carefully beside Kirby, slowly peeling the fruit. He watched as Kirby ate the other bananas quickly, not bothering to chew once or twice per banana. Then again, Kirby did not have teeth…  
"You are a powerful warrior, Kirby," Meta Knight mused. "Yet you still want to occupy yourself with food and playtime whenever possible."  
Kirby didn't appear to understand his point, still chowing away at what was left of the banana pile.  
Meta Knight took a bite of his banana through his mask. This, Kirby noticed.  
Kirby hadn't exactly realized until now, but Meta Knight _always_ wore his mask, every day and every night, even while eating...or what he had seen of him eating. Perhaps the man even wore it while sleeping. Wasn't it difficult to do that? Kirby stood up, looking at Meta Knight intensely. The other individual stared back.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Kirby reached forward and tried to pull off the mask. Meta Knight responded by lightly slapping away Kirby's hands. "Please do not do that."  
"Poyo..." Kirby rubbed his paw with the other, having not expected that kind of reaction from his mentor.  
"I can eat just fine, if that was your concern..."  
Kirby puffed his cheeks and sat back down to finish the bananas. He had admittedly been curious to see what Meta Knight's face was like underneath the mask, too. However, his mentor seemed very set on keeping it on. He would have to let it go...for now, at least. One day, the child thought to himself, one day for sure he would figure it out.  
Meta Knight was quiet. Of all people he didn't want to see what he looked like under the mask, Kirby was the one he didn't want to know the most-especially in the off chance the child reacted negatively if he saw the face underneath.  
Kirby finished the last banana and made a small noise of contentment. Meta Knight decided it was time to guide him back home. "Alright, child. It's time to go back..." He paused when Kirby did not stand up. "...Kirby?" He turned and was quick to find out the pink ball had fallen asleep. "You will fall asleep anywhere." He again took a seat beside the young Star Warrior, sighing. "What have I let myself into...?"

 _"...Kabu sees you are troubled...Sir Meta Knight cannot hide everything with that mask..."  
"...Of course not."  
"Tell Kabu what your troubles are...So that I may try to ease them."  
"...I swore to stand by and only act as a mentor...stepping in only when necessary."  
"Is this about Kirby?" The knight paused when Kabu asked. It was no use making it vague; the sage knew already.  
"...It is difficult...and enough so when he is not even out of infancy."  
"Sir Meta Knight cares for Kirby."  
If anyone could see him under his mask, they would have seen the grimace he took on when Kabu made the comment.  
"...Fumu is his guardian. She is all he needs-"  
"Kirby cares for Sir Meta Knight, too."  
"...I cannot let him close to me. There is no need..." He felt himself leaving the valley to return to the castle.  
"...Sir Meta Knight cannot hide his troubles forever. Kabu wishes you to be able to know what your limits are."  
...But what was he supposed to do about that?_

"Poyo...Poyo!" Kirby waved his hand in front of Meta Knight's face. The knight was in some sort of daze, having not reacted when Kirby awoke, but surely he wasn't asleep. Kirby was starting to worry. He dared get closer and slightly nudged Meta Knight. "Poyoooo!"  
Meta Knight gave an uncharacteristic start. "...Ah, I...I apologize, Kirby. I was thinking about…something..."  
Kirby frowned, still visibly concerned for him. "Meh...mehhhnn...t'nah...poyuuu…"  
Meta Knight looked up, surprised by the gibberish Kirby was spouting other than "Poyo".  
"Me-meh? Meh-nah?" Kirby managed to spout, poking Meta Knight. Meta Knight realized, with alarm, Kirby was trying to say his name. Of course...  
"...I'm fine, Kirby," he said, rising up, and wrapping his cloak around himself once more. His answer was enough for Kirby, who then gained a smile again and responded with a small, "Poyo, poooy!"  
Meta Knight began walking. "Come, little one. You should head back to your home." Kirby responded with another happy cry and was practically skipping after Meta Knight. He sighed a bit, once more, but quietly so as to not make Kirby worry over him again. That wasn't necessary.  
 _Child, you have survived so many horrors, but you are still able to act like none of it happened most of the time. I envy you._  
Kirby began singing as they walked along. "Poyo, poyooo~! Pooooy! Poyo, poyo, poooooy~!"  
Meta Knight knew his singing wasn't the best, but, dare he think it, it was adorable...well, at least when he wasn't Mike Kirby. _That_ would have been...disastrous.  
"After I take you back, I must return to the castle. Do you understand, Kirby?"  
Kirby stopped singing and visibly pouted, clearly disappointed his mentor couldn't stay longer, but nodded anyway. Meta Knight noticed this and paused. "...I will be back tomorrow, however. Would you like that?"  
Kirby bounced in the air, cheerfully. "Poy, poooooy!"  
Meta Knight turned back ahead, trying and failing to resist a smile of amusement, even if Kirby could not see it through the mask. _Just for this brief time, I suppose it could be nice to just...be with him._

* * *

It was the next day, and despite himself, Meta Knight's thoughts were mainly about visiting Kirby. It hadn't been half-bad spending time with the young Star Warrior the day earlier.  
Ah, yes, but he did promise he'd be back, so he might as well, anyway.  
"Sword, Blade," he spoke, hearing their armor clank behind him. "I'll be off for a few hours. If His Majesty needs me, find me to let me know."  
"You are going to visit Kirby again?" Sword asked.  
"I made a promise," Meta Knight replied, and began heading down the halls.  
Sword and Blade looked at each other. They each knew full well that Meta Knight had long since grown attached to Kirby since the baby Star Warrior landed in Dreamland, although _how_ attached was left to interpretation... Was he spending time with Kirby purely by Fumu's request, or was it that combined with a personal desire to do so?  
...It was best not to ask. Their lord had always been best at avoiding questions and jabs at what he was thinking.

Meta Knight himself seemed to have a hard time admitting to himself that he really did like being around Kirby for reasons other than training. Was it perhaps because of what happened in the past…?  
Ah. He was almost about to walk in the streets publicly; that wouldn't do. He made a turn away from the main streets and began heading towards Kirby's hill from the alleyways. He'd much rather avoid running into the populace and encountering needless distractions.  
 _That child...I wonder why I'm allowing myself to do this...He develops better under harsher circumstances-_  
No. No, no, that was wrong. That was the regimen for training Kirby in battle. Kirby being left alone more frequently resulted in his loneliness, and that always ended badly, such as when it had been the first anniversary when he had arrived in Dreamland, in which he had tried to run away from feeling neglected. Meta Knight had been there to visit Kabu, and had found the child with a travel sack and ready to leave the town.  
Perhaps that was what Fumu had been referring to while she requested Meta Knight to watch over him. Hah, she always thought ahead...  
Kirby's hill was just ahead. He could not see the pink Star Warrior in Tokkori's tree, so this time he fell asleep in his actual bed. Meta Knight needed to have a talk with him about sleeping in Tokkori's tree sometime, regardless that he enjoyed it...it would probably help with Fumu trying to convince him of the same thing.  
He knocked on the door. "Kirby. It is me."  
There wasn't an answer. Was Kirby out of the house? To check, Meta Knight opened the door(had the Cappies even made a lock for it when they built it?) and peered at the bed.  
Kirby was fast asleep under his covers. Meta Knight resisted a sigh and made his way over. It was nearly noon and the child was still sleeping?  
"Kirby, wake up, please." Meta Knight lightly rapped the pink warrior's forehead.  
Kirby's vivid blue eyes opened, and he yawned tiredly. He noticed Meta Knight at his bedside, and waved his small arms merrily. "Poyo...Poooy!"  
Meta Knight could not help himself once again and smiled slightly behind his mask. Kirby was pleased to see him.  
"I told you I'd come by again."  
"Poooy, poyo, poooy!" Kirby jumped down from his bed, took ahold of Meta Knight's hand and began trying to drag him out of the house. "Pooy!"  
"N-now Kirby, where do you plan to take me? You didn't even make your bed." Meta Knight paused. Now that sounded like something Fumu, or by extension, a parent would say. Was he turning soft? The child was already managing to make him smile behind his mask.  
Kirby blinked, and ran to the bed, but forgot to let go of Meta Knight's hand, resulting in the glove coming off. Meta Knight acted fast and quickly hid his ungloved hand under his cape. Kirby looked at his hand and dropped the glove in surprise, mistaking it for accidentally pulling off Meta Knight's hand. "Pooooyoooo, Poooooooy!" he shrieked, eyes wide.  
Meta knight picked up the glove with his other hand and put it back on with his back turned to Kirby. _If he were to get any indication of who I was...  
_ Kirby looked worried as Meta Knight turned back around. "You're alright, Kirby."  
Kirby sighed with relief, then hurried to tend to his bed, and within minutes, finished setting it up for the next night...although still slightly wrinkled. Well, the effort was what counted, here... "Poy!"  
Meta Knight nodded. "Now, for where you wished to go..." Kirby made a delighted cry and ran to his mentor, taking his other hand this time and guiding him out into the fields. "Meh-nah, poyo!"  
Meta Knight let him guide him down away from Pupu Village and towards the direction of the beach. Clearly, Kirby felt like playing there for today...but perhaps he could convince Kirby later to train with him. Unless other people joined them to play at the beach, then it would have to wait.  
Kirby glanced Meta Knight's way, and beamed. Meta Knight was slightly taken aback by the random gesture.  
...Well, maybe they could train tomorrow for sure. He wasn't one to slack off, no, he didn't like to slack off very much, but the child was so eager to relax with him...Just this once.  
Meta Knight didn't say it aloud, but he felt rather content.  
 _Kirby...one day you will have to mature completely as a Star Warrior. You can't always enjoy this leisure, even if Nightmare has been subdued for now. The universe will always need Star Warriors...but only for this time, I'll allow this, because you are a child...I cannot rob you of something most of our kind were not as lucky to have...  
_ They had reached the beach, finally. Kirby laughed and began running around in the sand as Meta Knight watched him. Sometimes he would find a pretty seashell and run to Meta Knight and place it in front of him, as if to present them to him. To please the young Star Warrior, Meta Knight nodded each time he brought one over and would say things like, "It is a pretty one," and "Very nice". Kirby would always be happy with each little comment and run off to find more.  
Kirby did come across a conch that was being inhabited by a hermit crab and cried out with pain when it pinched his hand for trying to take its home. Kirby ran to Meta Knight and showed him the red spot, teary-eyed.  
"Now Kirby," Meta Knight said. "You have battled powerful monsters who have hurt you far worse, but here, you're asking me to treat a little pinch?" He wasn't Fumu, who would have rushed to Kirby's aid with an exasperated laugh, and would have said something like, "Oh, Kirby, you really need to be more careful, you silly thing."  
"Poyo," the little pink warrior said with a sniffle. Meta Knight rolled his eyes slightly and took Kirby's hand, gently rubbing it.  
"You'll be fine. It'll go away."  
Kirby suddenly took ahold of Meta Knight's hand before the other warrior could let go. He looked to the younger Star Warrior, confused. He opened his mouth and only got out a "Wha-?" before Kirby walked forward and gave him a hug.  
Meta Knight froze, caught by surprise with the sudden affectionate gesture. "...Kirby?"  
Kirby nuzzled him, letting out numerous happy "poyo"s. Meta Knight looked around, a bit worried about someone spotting them like this. He wasn't upset by their display, just…flustered.  
Kirby closed his eyes, smiling. Meta Knight looked down at him, acutely aware of their size difference. "...Was this your plan?"  
Kirby did not reply, though neither did he let go of Meta Knight. The elder Star Warrior sighed and allowed himself to pat Kirby on the head.  
"You're really attached to me too, aren't you...?"  
Kirby tucked himself under Meta Knight's arm and sat down like that. He didn't make an indication that he would be leaving Meta Knight's side anytime soon. Apparently, this was his answer.  
Meta Knight's eyes glowed blue. "...Just this once."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, uh, this is my first submission here! Though I should mention that though this is technically my first Kirby fanfiction, I also had this posted some time ago on my deviantArt account of the same name. This is actually a revision of that one. If you bother to go check, a few things have been heavily changed, the flashbacks in particular. I'm not entirely satisfied with those sequences, but...you win some you lose some, I suppose.**

 **That's enough from me, now, I don't want this to be longer than it needs to be. So, uh, tell me what you think! Please and thank you!**


	2. Just Like Teacher!

"Kirby…what are you doing...?" Meta Knight sighed as the pink baby began to play with his cape.

It had been only a few days since Fumu and her family had gone on their trip. Meta Knight himself had personally gone to collect Kirby to keep him the company he needed each time, not really bringing him to the castle and perhaps disturbing the temperamental king with bringing him over.

Today, however, the young star warrior, instead of waiting for Meta Knight to see him, had gone to visit him in his quarters himself. Meta Knight had been mildly surprised, since Kirby arrived relatively early morning, despite the little puffball loving his sleep. Now it appeared Kirby was apparently set on hanging around Meta Knight all day.

The blue clad knight had resisted a smile when the young pink warrior had appeared at his door. It…wasn't like he _disliked_ being around Kirby…That much he was willing to admit to himself.

"Poyo, poooy!" Kirby took the end of the elder warrior's cape and pretended to wrap it around himself like Meta Knight. "Poyo, Kaa-bii Meh-nah, poyo!"

Meta Knight could not help but be amused, eyes flickering pink briefly. "Are you mimicking me?" He lightly pulled his cape back, and Kirby tumbled a little from the force. "You'll stretch my cape, little one. You're free to do that with some other cloth, however."

Kirby laughed, delightedly. He went over to Meta Knight's bed and took the blanket, wrapping it around himself, although it dragged behind him on the floor quite a bit. "Poyo!"

Meta Knight smirked, though of course, it was hidden behind the mask. Well, it WAS a different cloth. "Now I'll have to wash that later."

Kirby walked to a mirror, and made his expression as serious as he could; but Kirby was doing this so lightheartedly, he only ended up looking a little comical. Kirby stared at his reflection for a few more moments before bursting into giggles. "Poyoyo!"

Meta Knight sat down in a chair, wondering what he should do with the pink infant today. He would start training him, for sure, but of what, exactly? Perhaps sword fighting...yes, that would be good. It would also help improve his skills whenever he would transform into Sword Kirby in the future, should the time come when he needed to…

Meta Knight heard a clang and turned, snapped out of his thoughts. "Kirby, please put that back, it's far too heavy for you..." The baby had taken down one of Blade and Sword's old weapons from their thieving days. "Leave it be, child. Blade will not be happy to find out you played with it..."

"Poyo..." Kirby struggled to return the weapon-a mace-back on its display. Meta Knight began to move forward in case Kirby would fall over and make more of a mess, but the young puff managed to set it back before he reached him. Kirby turned to him, beaming, as if to say, "I did it!"

"Your strength is improving," Meta Knight murmured. "That is very good."

Kirby giggled and hopped off, gathering the blanket he dropped and wrapping it around himself like Meta Knight again, then hopped on top of his shelf. Meta Knight was amused again; Kirby had noticed he tended to stand on high places.

"Please get down, Kirby...You shouldn't play on top of that."

Kirby proceeded to get down and noticed the jar of candy Meta Knight had on the shelf. "Poyo?"

"I suppose you were bound to notice it," Meta Knight said, heading over and taking it down. "You can have one, but that's it, you hear?"

Kirby jumped up and down happily. Meta Knight pulled out a single round sweet and handed it to him, setting the jar back where it was.

Kirby took it happily, and popped it into his mouth, beaming at Meta Knight. He struggled to form the words "thank you".

"Poyooo...thhzzz...aannn...yuuuu..."

Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle, patting the top of his head. "Close enough. You'll learn eventually."

Kirby gave him a delighted smile. A pat on the head! From Sir Meta Knight! And after being given candy…Kirby was positively elated.

Meta Knight glanced behind him as his door opened. Sword and Blade Knight entered momentarily after, having returned from what was perhaps a lunch break.

"We are back, Sir," Blade said as they entered. Kirby turned and let out a happy "Poyo!" He very much liked Sword and Blade; after all, to the young pink puffball, anyone who was friends with Meta Knight was a friend to him!

Sword knelt down upon seeing Kirby. "Oh, hey, there, Kirby. Did you come to visit?"

"He came here on his own," Meta Knight said, off-handedly.

"Look at him!" Blade noticed, realizing the pose Kirby was in while wearing the blanket. "He looks up to you quite a bit, doesn't he, Sir Meta Knight?"

"Well..."

"Poyo!" Kirby confirmed delightedly, and readjusted his guise, trying to look as serious as possible.

The two knights resisted laughter, unsure how Meta Knight felt about this. "Well, I'll say you're the spitting image, except without his ah, mask." Sword and Blade then wondered, though not for the first time...what _did_ Meta Knight look like under his mask? In all their years of knowing him, they didn't know what kind of face their lord had underneath...

"Poyo!" Kirby suddenly set the blanket down and ran out of the room.

"Wh-? Kirby!" Sword looked at Meta Knight. "Should we go after him?"

"I think he'll be back," Meta Knight said, gathering the blanket up. "He shouldn't be getting lost, he knows the castle layout fairly well by now."

"Well, alright... You needed us, Sir?"

"Ah, yes, before I forget." Meta Knight turned. "Let me tell you about what we are to do…I want you to start patrolling out in the fields: all around the borders of Dreamland."

* * *

Kirby ran down the halls, searching around in the rooms. After what Sword and Blade said, he really wanted to dress up as Meta Knight. He wanted to go back to his teacher and make him smile with the gesture...although he could never really tell when Meta Knight smiled or not, he just had to assume with whatever tone of voice he had. Well, of course, he could hope that the blue-clad knight's eyes would change color. He had learned in the time knowing his mentor, that his eyes changed color depending on his mood, and he was quickly able to figure out blue usually meant happiness.

He came across Waddle Doo by crashing into him by mistake. "Wadda-doo?" he asked, blinking. Waddle Doo rubbed his head, mildly miffed.

"What are you doing running around like that, Kirby? Please slow down, especially for the Waddle Dees' sake! You know they hate being knocked around...They might not say anything but you know how it is."

"Poyo." He made gestures towards the ground as if mimicking paper crafts and coloring.

"...Let me...uhh...Your charades are a bit difficult to interpret, since you don't have fingers. I mean, I don't either, but..." Waddle Doo studied Kirby's actions for a few more moments. "If you're looking to make something, there's things in the storage. That will be in the basement level. Just don't touch any of the bottles. You hear?"

Kirby nodded, and hurried off, shouting a garbled, "Thhaaanz yuu, poyo!"

Waddle Doo rubbed his head, a bit confused. "Ahh…he really needs to learn how to talk."

* * *

Once within the storage, Kirby rummaged around for sheets of paper and cardboard pieces. He already found some scissors and crayons for making the shapes. He had also managed to find some string to tie up the parts of the costume.

Kirby pulled down a few sheets of paper, a pair of scissors, and put them next to what he gathered. He placed an empty cardboard box there, too, to cut out a mask and a fake sword that would resemble Galaxia(as the sacred sword Meta Knight wielded should and would never be used for play; that much he understood).

Kirby was about to get to work when he saw a piece of plain blue cloth placed on top of a few others. Delighted, Kirby took that down, too, so he would not have to constantly drag Meta Knight's bedding around. Even his mentor had to sleep with some cozy blankets like everyone else!

Kirby checked the cloth and wrapped it around himself. To his delight, it was like a perfect fit. He set it aside and began to work.

* * *

"What? Patrol…? But sir…" Sword seemed rather baffled.

"N-now, sir, we don't mean to challenge you, but...we live in a time of peace," Blade reasoned. "And the child has managed to defeat Nightmare, even at his mentality level!"

Sword nodded in agreement. "I don't think you really have to worry about the young one's safety, he's been just fine...and whenever he struggles, he's always had you or Fumu or someone else to guide him and help him..."

"Kirby still needs to train before any other threats become a problem in the galaxy. Yes, Nightmare is gone, but only for now. There are still a few enemies out in the universe, and they seem to have a knack at finding Star Warriors. Kirby is great, and lives up to his title as the greatest Star Warrior, but we must remember that by his...species'...standards...he is still an infant, and sometimes cannot quite understand when danger strikes." Meta Knight turned around. "Recall that no matter what His Majesty did to him, Kirby liked him from the start, and at most, would just be annoyed with his 'bad behavior'. Not once did he ever perceive the king as an actual threat, even before he began warming up to Kirby."

Sword and Blade looked at each other. That was true...Kirby never resented the king's actions, and had always genuinely liked him, even giving him a (albeit half-eaten) watermelon as a gift at one point. For the warrior to give someone else something he really liked was a telltale sign Kirby was attached to them.

The king now was better after the battle with Nightmare, although his coarse attitude remained, still occasionally teasing and mocking Kirby, but never being an outright _threat_ to the child. Perhaps he was humbled from the whole ordeal… Regardless, Kirby still liked him and, whenever passing by the king, always greeted him with a merry, "Poyo!"

...That "Poyo" seemed rather loud in their thoughts.

"Poyo, poooy!"

The three knights turned, a bit surprised to see the pink puff at their doorway. Meta Knight's eyes flickered orange briefly with surprise.

Kirby was...wearing a costume. It was a little crudely made, but it was easily recognizable that Kirby had dressed up as Meta Knight. He had a makeshift mask, tied around his head, cardboard pauldrons, then finally the cardboard collar that was like the stiff fabric one Meta Knight's cape held. The child even had a cardboard Galaxia! The only thing he didn't have were the gloves.

"Kirby, is...that you under there?" Blade asked, humoring the pink puff. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"You look just like a mini Sir Meta Knight!" Sword said, grinning behind his helmet, glancing at their sir, whom had not given any reaction beyond the brief orange flicker of his eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby wrapped the tiny fabric cape around himself in mimicry of the older Star Warrior, and tried to walk around in the same fashion as Meta Knight...and promptly tripped over his own costume. "Poy..."

Meta Knight finally smiled at that moment (not that anyone could see it), eyes flickering pink. Sword and Blade were about to go aid him up, but Meta Knight gave them a glance. _He knows how to get up himself._

Kirby got back on his feet, shaking his head, cardboard mask askew. He readjusted it, smiling at the knights. "Poyo!" Sword and Blade both chuckled.

Then Sword stared at the infant for a long time, and noticed something...peculiar.  
Kirby really _did_ resemble Meta Knight quite a bit with the way he dressed up as him. He had the same shape of feet, the rounded body physique...even the oval eye shape barely visible via their respective masks...

The only differences were that Kirby was pink with blue eyes, and Meta Knight wore gloves...and the obvious size difference, in which Meta Knight was at least two times the size of Kirby.

Were they perhaps...the same species...?

Sword made an odd noise, causing both Blade and Meta Knight to look his way oddly. It sounded like a strange, stifled cough.

"Sorry, something was in my throat," Sword said, glad Meta Knight had not noticed he had forced back laughter. _No way they could be...it's probably just a coincidence...I can't imagine Sir Meta Knight with a face even remotely similar to Kirby's._ "In any case, Blade and I should head out for that thing you asked of us, correct?"

"Yes, thank you."

The two knaves saluted and exited the room. Kirby waved at them with a merry, "Bye-byyye!"

Meta Knight glanced at Kirby. The pink puff beamed at him from under the mask. "Poyo!"  
The older Star Warrior smiled yet again under his mask. Kirby's eyes lit up with delight, because as Meta Knight smiled, his eyes had turned a shade of blue. He hopped up and down, happily crying, "Poyo, poyo!"

"You're funny," Meta Knight murmured, taking a seat in his chair. Kirby began marching around the room, relishing his success in making his teacher smile.

Meta Knight watched him prance around a bit before beginning to lose himself in his thoughts again...

 _"Quite a few of the knights in the army have had children, haven't they?" he murmured, staring at the picture of a young Silica._

 _Garlude smiled. "Thanks to this war, many have lost their lives, Sir Meta Knight. Many in the army particularly joined us to protect their families from meeting the same fate."_

 _"I suppose I can understand that," the warrior said, handing back the photo to Garlude. She nodded to him and pocketed it, when a thought crossed her mind._

 _"What about you, Sir Meta Knight?"_

 _"...I beg your pardon?"_

 _"Do you ever want to have children someday? Perhaps…when the war is over?"_

 _Meta Knight glanced away. "I don't have time to think about that..."_

 _"Is that so? Or is it that you never had the thought cross your mind?"_

 _Meta Knight's eyes turned green under his mask, and Garlude knew he was thinking heavily on the comment._

 _"...I haven't."_

 _"I see."_

 _Meta Knight tightened his cape around himself. "...I don't necessarily have a significant other to have a child with, however, but I do not...think I would mind. I'd most definitely prefer it to happen after the war is over...when the universe is safer..."_

 _"Well, that is up to you," Garlude said, nodding. "You don't necessarily need to of course. I was only curious."_

 _"Yes...I know..."_

 _"Well, I'm off now." Garlude headed off with some other knights to discuss the next battle. Meta Knight stared up at the sky._

 _"A child...of my own..." he murmured under his breath._

 _"Oy, Meta Knight!" A hand patted his back roughly, startling him out of his thoughts._

 _"By the stars, Jecra! You startled me!"_

 _"Sorry, my friend!" the other warrior laughed. "I got carried away." He looked at Meta Knight. "Your eyes are green, what's on your mind?"_

 _"I was talking to Garlude...and she asked me a question that had me think about what I'm going to do after the war..."_

 _"Are you really thinking about this_ now _?"_

 _"She was showing me a picture of her daughter. Silica turned one year today."_

 _"Oh, jeez, I should congratulate her later..."_

 _"...Speaking of, how is your wife coming along? With your child?"_

 _"The baby should be born any day, now...I might have to miss the next battle, unfortunate as I am to admit it..."_

 _"Everyone has things to do. Missing one warrior isn't going to harm us, Jecra."_

 _"And if I'm not there to help you in case something happens? I fear the lives of everyone who goes into battle, especially if I'm not there."_

 _"Jecra, it'll be alright," Meta Knight reassured. "Nightmare will not overwhelm us easily… I won't allow it."_

 _"...If you weren't a fellow Star Warrior, I would have more doubts than I do now." He patted Meta Knight's head, despite the smaller warrior grunting in slight annoyance at the gesture. "But you're not invincible. If I do miss the next battle, I want you to be extra-careful. The thought of losing my best friend is painful."_

 _"I'd be a fool to go in recklessly...Being a Star Warrior has nothing to do with it."_

 _"_ _Ah, you are quite correct on that," he mused, with a faint smile._

 _"Sir Jecra!" a voice shouted. The two warriors turned around, seeing one of the knaves waving a paper around. "It's from Sir Arthur. Sir Jecra's lady has sent a message via transmitter saying that your child has been born!"_

 _Nearby soldiers turned, alarmed. "Congrats, Sir Jecra!" one cried, waving a hand in the air.  
"You should go home right now!" Lady Garlude cried. "Go see Sir Arthur to tell him you're on your way!"_

 _Jecra was stunned, and he shook his head. "R-right! Meta Knight, forgive me for being unable to fight next battle-"_

 _"I already told you it's fine..." Meta Knight patted his back, with the same roughness as Jecra had done earlier. "Go, my friend."_

 _Jecra smirked, rubbing his nose. "I'll be back before you know it."_

 _CRASH!_

"Poyo, poyoy!"

Meta Knight gave a start, looking up. "Kirby, what did I tell you about climbing the shelves?" He sighed, standing up, and gathering the things Kirby knocked over. "For goodness's sake..."

Kirby smiled up at him, bashfully, then helping him gather the objects he dropped. "Poyo-poyo..."

"Well, you didn't break anything, at the least..." Meta Knight couldn't help but think how eerily fitting the situation was after that memory...although it certainly felt very different than what he had imagined.

…Very much so, he thought as he placed the objects in their original places. He wasn't even sure if it counted…

Kirby gave him the last object that had fallen, smiling. Then his eyes drooped, yawning tiredly. He walked over to Meta Knight's cape, and curled into it, knocking out soon after.

"K-Kirby, the bed was...right there..." The older knight sighed, clipping off his cape to let Kirby sleep on it, and sat down beside him. "Ah…You'll fall asleep anywhere..."

Without really thinking, Meta Knight reached out and gently patted Kirby's head. The pink baby smiled contentedly in his sleep, curling up more in the cape.

"Kirby...Kirby of the Stars..." Meta Knight closed his eyes. "Destined for greatness...I could never be more proud of you..."

* * *

 **A/N: So, uh, I apologize it took over a year to upload this...I'd say I'd have a good excuse buuuut I really don't. :'D I'm reallly, really sorry about any long waits you all had to put up with!**

 **On that note, I hope you liked this one!**


End file.
